


Willow the Teenage Witch

by ocean_of_notions, radio_silent



Series: The Very Secret Diaries...on the Hellmouth! [7]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Angel Is Still Writing A Soap Opera, Crack, Diary/Journal, Humor, Multi, Season/Series 03, Very Secret Diary, bonus lesbian subtext
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-06-18
Updated: 2008-06-18
Packaged: 2017-11-09 04:37:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/451368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ocean_of_notions/pseuds/ocean_of_notions, https://archiveofourown.org/users/radio_silent/pseuds/radio_silent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Buffy's back!  V. joyous, except now quips I spent hours working on are totally useless.  Difficult to slip that bit about the marzipan and pie plate into casual conversation."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Willow the Teenage Witch

Day One  
Buffy still not back yet, but probably will be soon.  I hope.  In the meantime, am keeping self v. busy by perfecting my tough, empowered woman act--think the last vampire was actually frightened.  Even if he got away.

Day Two  
Buffy's back!  V. joyous, except now quips I spent hours working on are totally useless.  Difficult to slip that bit about the marzipan and pie plate into casual conversation.

(later)

Just had shouting match with Buffy...perhaps this quip thing is affecting me more than expected.  Or getting really good at the empowerment.

Day Three  
Senior year off to an excellent start!  Have awesome guitar-playing boyfriend (as predicted), very cool friends (also predicted), Cordelia's actually being nice (not-so-predicted there), and met cool new slayer-person last night (and prediction flies right out the window).

Now if only Buffy would get along with the other slayer, and Giles would let me help with this v. neat spell he likes to be so darn vague about.  Don't know why he thinks I can't handle it.  That power outage was totally a fluke.

Day Four  
Important life update: awesome guitar-playing boyfriend might be cold-blooded ~~killer~~ jelly doughnut.  Which would be unfortunate, since jelly doughnuts are not-so-good for snuggling.  You'd get all sticky. (Sorry about that, Oz just came in...)

(later)

Oz not killer!  Or jelly doughnut!  Knew he was the fuzzy, harmless kind of mystical beast.

Day Five  
Never knew formal wear could be so...interesting. (and v. v. BAD. of course bad. why would cheating on my wonderful boyfriend to make out with my best friend who I've only been in love with since I was six years old and finally over the Barbie Incident be bad???)

Wonder if formal wear effect is universal, like with Buffy and Cordelia in the limo.  They sure haven't arrived at the dance yet...

Day Six  
I am surprised that Buffy's on-again-off-again-undead-sometimes-evil boyfriend is back from Hell.  I feel that, in comparison, my romantic troubles don't seem so troublesome.  I wish everybody else used the I-statements.

Day Seven  
740 on the SATs?!  What computer nerd gets a 740 on the SATs?  (Even verbal, hmph.)   Must go do vocabulary exercises, reread Shakespeare, and perhaps study Oxford English Dictionary.

(later)

OED will have to wait.  Will be bowling with loving boyfriend Oz, and will not be thinking how cute Xander is...

(later)

Sudden inspiration!  Can bowl AND use magic to cure me and Xander of troublesome crushes.  Right?

Day Eight  
Yesterday was v. busy.  Spike kidnapped me and Xander and threatened to kill us and then we made out while Oz and Cordelia watched...Xander!  Me and Xander made out!  And then Oz and Cordy saw us, v. bad.

(later)

...in retrospect have decided Xander and I will not be making out again EVER and Spike is stupid and miss Oz v. v. much.  Meh.

Day Nine  
Still missing Oz; helping Buffy is distracting but not nearly enough.  Xander says no word from Cordelia; apparently she is jealous because they never made out in warehouse.  Am surprised, personally.  Thought they'd made out _everywhere_.

Day Ten  
Happy Hanukkah!  In other news, have decided on best way to win Oz back.  It's really, really good.

Day Eleven  
Plan to win Oz back v. successful.  He liked feather boa, which is v. lucky, as was accidentally conjured instead of wine.  Still not sure how that happened.  'Boa' not quite same as 'Merlot.'

Day Twelve  
I dabble AND doodle. However, would be more amused by alliteration if wasn't grounded by MOO.

Also, Mom found out about Oz.  Why did I want her attention again?

Day Thirteen  
Dinner with Oz and parents awkward, as mother not impressed by Oz's Potential Career Ambitions.  Silly of her, really.  E flat diminished ninth is v. impressive chord.  Plus now I think he's taciturnly angry...at least stoically annoyed.

Things could be worse... at least I'm not a rat.

Day Fourteen  
Giles got fired!  All my preconceptions about adult employment shattered.  Too frantic to write angry letter.  Also, Buffy lost Slayer powers temporarily, totally not Giles's fault.

In other news, Amy loves her new bell!

Day Fifteen  
EPIC BATTLE coming on.  Apocalypse epic.  Haven't seen too much of Xander, which is strange.  But can't worry about that, must research a way to stop these crazy demon ladies so we don't all die.

I hope we don't all die.

Day Sixteen  
Buffy ditched me and chemistry for Faith and "slayer stuff."  Just don't understand.  What could they possibly be doing that I'm not allowed in on?  And during school hours?!

Day Seventeen  
V. dramatic day at Sunnydale High. Apparently Faith's really big on taking people's virginities and/or lives. Or at least Xander's, and that guy the mayor works with.  I don't know who else.  Buffy should probably stop hanging out with her, though, who knows what could happen...

Oh boy. What if something happened?

Day Eighteen  
Everyone thinks I'm boring.  Ate banana when it wasn't lunch time and tried wacky spell, but think something more drastic is called for...perhaps involving push-up bras and pleather? ('cause Faith's been into those lately, and no one's about to call her boring...)

(later)

Wacky spell brought not-me-but-vampire-gay-dominatrix-me from other dimension.  On plus side, now conveniently own pleather suit with push-up bra in my size.  (Now all I need is an appropriate time to wear it...)

Day Nineteen  
Field trip to town hall was v. exciting, AND totally Oz's idea.  He always makes the best Scooby plans, when he makes Scooby plans.

Also Buffy oddly upset as I described Faith's taste in men for her, even after she asked.  Told her there might still be hope, since Faith is probably an equal opportunity slut, but she just gave me a funny look.  Don't get it.  She asked!

Day Twenty  
Buffy was psychic today.  And yesterday, actually, but she's all back to normal Buffy now.  Too bad--she could have used new superpowers to find out the mayor's dastardly plans, or what Faith is doing Friday.

Day Twenty-One  
Went on a secret mission to learn more about mayor, and managed to avenge Buffy's possibly unrequited love for Faith as well...or, at least I stole stuff from under Faith's nose.  I am SO empowered.

In that vein, have decided to attend UCSD--to keep fighting evil, and because I don't like scones all that much.

Day Twenty-Two  
Buffy's single!  I thought breakup was over Faith, but then she said something about Angel and a soap opera.

In other news, hell hounds attacking Prom.  Sad, as I found v. awesome dress.

Day Twenty-Three  
Prom was amazing.  Oz looked v. handsome and made me feel v. sexy and empowered.  Oh, and Buffy stopped the hell hounds.  And then we partied.

Day Twenty-Four  
Mayor showed up at a Scooby meeting today so Giles could stab his chest open and then watch it heal.  Some people have strange ideas of fun.  Also suddenly not so excited to leave all behind for college.  The soda machine!  Who will the soda machine incorrectly give root beer to next?  I mean, college won't look anything like high school...

(later)

Was all panicky, but Oz stopped that...hope to get panicky again soon.

Day Twenty-Five  
Understand now why Buffy broke up with Angel over soap opera.  Only caught a bit of it during graduation as was fighting for my life against army of undead, but was enough.  Just can't look at Angel the same way anymore.

(later)

Soda machine issue an issue no longer, as there is no more soda machine, or Sunnydale High.  Practically saw the "go out with a bang" pun form in Xander's head, but luckily he held it in.

Oh!  And secured a copy of Angel's manuscript from the rubble.  Buffy doesn't want it now, obviously, but maybe someday she'll be able to look on this situation and laugh.  Hopefully.

Also, Oz seemed kind of in love with it.  Odd.

Day Twenty-Six

Wow.  Have GRADUATED.  Not sure why it took so long to hit me (though perhaps it may have had something to do with fear of other things hitting me, like vampires or flaming arrows), but am v. excited for college.  Buffy + Faith, I think, have inspired me to reinvent myself into a new person who will perhaps experiment...with pleather!


End file.
